


Knock Knock, Who's There? Fuck Off.

by deathbysandblk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: Michael gets annoyed at people who keep thinking they're at his neighbor "Gavin"'s house.





	Knock Knock, Who's There? Fuck Off.

“You have got to be kidding me!” exclaimed Michael as he heard the rapping on his door for the fifth time that week. He was beyond irritated with these people, particularly this “Gavin” person these people kept looking for. 

He opened the door and said,

“I swear if you ask for a Gavin, I will scream in your face.”

“Man, how’d you know? Where is ol’ Gav, huh?”

“GO THE FUCK AWAY. WHY CAN’T YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE?!”

“Woah, dude. Chill out. Who even are you? And what are you doing in Gavin’s house?”

“Excuse me?” Michael asked in an extremely agitated tone. 

“Yeah. 234 Willoughby Lane.”

“You fucking idiot and your fucking moron friends! My house is 243 Willoughby Lane!”

“Oh, sorry, man, but you don’t have to be so rude about it!”

“How would you fucking like it if some asshole had a bunch of idiot friends who obviously can’t read show up on your doorstep and make a bunch of noise at fucking 4 in the morning?!”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize the time. It’s late!”

“Yeah, no shit. Nice meeting you, now get lost before I call the cops!”

Michael enjoyed a couple nights of silence, thinking the problem was solved, before he was woken up yet again by pounding on his door.

“Ah fuck. I thought I had gotten rid of these assholes.”

He opened the door and said,

“Back for more, huh? You and your friends just missed me yelling in your fucking faces, didn’t you? Do you think it’s funny to wake me up several times throughout the week? Do you get joy in destroying my sleep schedule or is it more the fact that you get a thrill out of seeing me angry?”

“Sorry, I spaced out. What did you say? Is Gavin here?”

“Seriously?”

“Well...yeah. So, is he?”

Michael simply slammed the door shut. 

The next morning, after waking up late for work yet again, he decided he had had enough. He called in to work telling them he’d be in after lunch and then he marched on over to Gavin’s house. Luckily from his piss-for-brain friends, he knew where he lived. Deciding to give the guy a taste of what he had received, he pounded on his door.

A tall, very skinny man with green eyes, a big nose, and wavy hair answered the door, looking confused.

“Are you Gavin, by chance?”

At this question, Gavin looked even more confused.

“Yeah...I am. Do I know you?”

Michael put on a fake smile and said,

“No, hi! I’m your neighbor down the street. I live at 243 Willoughby.”

“Oh, hello! It’s nice to meet you…?”

“Michael.”

“Michael. But, umm, how did you know my name?”

“Well, I’m glad you asked because I have a bone to pick with you, sir.”

Gavin looked a little frightened and a bit concerned. 

“Do you maybe wanna come in and we can chat? I can make you a drink or something.”

Michael was going to refuse, but he decided it couldn’t hurt and stepped in to the house.

Once Gavin had given him his drink and they had sat down, Gavin said,

“Now what’s this about a bone?”

Michael sighed. So he was an idiot too.

“It’s an expression. It just means I have an issue with you.”

“Oh. Well, what’s the issue?”

“Several friends of yours come to my house several times throughout the week and bang on my door around 4 in the morning asking for you. I’ve told them time and time again that I live at 243, not 234, but they keep coming!”

“So what does this have to do with me?”

“It has everything to do with you! They’re asking FOR you! They’re either the dumbest fucks to walk the Earth or on something.”

“Hey, you’re not very nice!”

“I’m sorry,” Michael said in a sickly sweet voice. “Maybe I’m cranky from having my sleep constantly interrupted, ever thought of that?”

“Hey, now, don’t go pointing fingers! It’s not my fault!”

“Just control your damn friends! Or have parties somewhere other than your house!” Michael said as he left, slamming the door behind him. 

***

It had been a week since he had confronted Gavin and he had been able to sleep without being interrupted. It was very nice. He was starting to feel kind of bad about how he had treated Gavin. The guy was right. It wasn’t really his fault that his friends were all morons. He decided he would return to his house and apologize.

Gavin answered the door and said,

“Oh no, not you again! We moved our location! They shouldn’t be bothering you anymore!”

“I know, I know. Thanks for that. I just wanted to say I’m sorry about shouting at you and insulting you. I was really cranky and I know that’s not a good excuse, but I just feel really badly for how I treated you.”

“I forgive you, Michael. And I’m sorry too about my friends. They’re quite a loud bunch and I would be angry too if I kept being woken up by them. Say, this might be kind of weird, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to one of the parties. I know they’re not your favorite people, but maybe if you got to know them, you’d like them.”

Michael thought about it. Honestly, he was really stubborn and was still kind of resentful towards the people who had woken him up, but he was being invited by a guy who seemed genuinely nice and who was cute too. 

“Why not?” asked Michael and Gavin grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this one is posted on my tumblr @knoxoverstreetisbae, but this one is so old that I don't remember lol
> 
> Oh the good old days when I actually wrote things...I need to do that again
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D


End file.
